


Teenage Dreams

by RecklesslyAngelic



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, I hope you enjoy this, I'm doing it for you, M/M, Multi, Other, Popsicles, Relive those cringe days
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:33:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26091925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RecklesslyAngelic/pseuds/RecklesslyAngelic
Summary: On a dark and stormy night amirite?
Relationships: Dave Strider/Karkat
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Teenage Dreams

move on please


End file.
